


Love Potion

by Banana_Swirlz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Btw "witch" in this is a gender-neutral term cuz "warlock" sounds stupid, But his mental health is decent, Confused Hinata Hajime, Dead Nanami Chiaki, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Ghosts, Hajime is a dumb village guard, Hajime won't let them tho, He will protect his witch baby, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hinata is a simp haha, Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan Friendship, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komaeda is a cool witch, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Mild Smut, Minor Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Nagito teaches Sonia cool magic, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, People just think he's weird, Potions, Sonia and Nagito are Cousins, Sonia has a Kazuichi voodoo doll, Spirits, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Hinata Hajime, Tsumiki and Nanami are ghosts, Witchcraft, Witches, also girlfriends, don't be scared about angst, its just all in good fun, just sometimes angst, mostly fluff though!, nanamiki, no beta we die like Hajime's dick, none of this is religious or spiritual, pekobuki - Freeform, she uses them on Kazuichi, they are very happy, villagers want to kill Nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Swirlz/pseuds/Banana_Swirlz
Summary: Nagito is a neat witch boy who lives in the forest and does magic and stuff.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 50
Kudos: 250





	1. Knock knock!

I grabbed my oven mitts and quickly opened the oven, with an annoyed face. I could already smell the burning, so I wasn’t surprised when the cookies came out pitch black. I sighed, I followed what the book said…. how did I mess up?

I set the tray cookies on the stove before going back to the book and used my finger to follow the text.

“45 minutes.”

45 minutes?

...Oh.

I sighed again and closed the book before going back to the crispy-black cookies. I then dumped all of them into the garbage.

I went to go wash the pan, but something strange happened.

There was a knock.

A knock….

on my door?

I grinned as I practically threw the tray in my sink and rushed over to the door, my mood completely changing from disappointment to excitement.

I heard another inpatient knock when I got there, so I grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Standing there was a man who looked around my age, he had brown hair and was wearing recently-shined steel armor. 

My eyes were immediately directed to this, as the armor was nice, but clearly not fancy. It wasn’t a full suit, more just like strapped-on metal that covered his chest, arms, and the front of his legs. 

It looked shiny.

He also had a bow and some arrows on him, but no sword.

He cleared his throat, snapping me out of my staring. 

“Oh yes…” I looked him in the eyes and gave him a (hopefully) welcoming smile. “Welcome to my home.”

He just glared at me.

“....Is something burning?”

“Oh… yeah I tried to make cookies.”

He opened the door wider before stepping in, bumping into my side.

I turned to him, watching him gaze around. I would be mad at him for coming in without permission, but I do like having people around.

I don’t get a lot of visitors.

“My name is Nagito Komaeda, may I ask what business you have with me while I make some tea?”

“My business with you?”

“Yes, I doubt you are here to spend any sort of time with me.”

I felt him watch me as I walked into the kitchen. He began to speak as I grabbed two mugs and a kettle, 

“I am a guard of Jabberwock village, I have heard some… rumors, about someone who lives in the forest. I was sent to check for threats.”

I continued to make the tea, smirking to myself, 

“If you were sent, where are the other guards? Surely if I’m suspicious you would have backup.”

He grinned, “I guess you caught me, I was not sent here. I was just a bit worried and decided to check by myself.”

“Hm,” I hummed, as I watched the tea heat up, “so do I seem like a threat so far?”

“Not so far, but you aren’t in the clear yet.”

I turned off the stove and started to pour the tea, “and what exactly am I being cleared of? I do know some people in the village you speak of, but I’ve only ever visited for supplies.”

He sighed, “I’ll just say it outright, Komaeda was it? People suspect you of being a witch.”

…

I immediately tensed up. I was a witch, but where he was from, that’s probably a very bad thing.

And I definitely don’t want to think of what they do to witches.

My eyebrows knitted together as I started chewing on the inside of my mouth, “A-and what if I was a witch?”

He glared at me, “your confidence has dropped, Komaeda.”

I swallowed, but could not respond. I simply grabbed both of the cups and handed him one. My hands shook, and I almost dropped it.

“I feel like that answers my question.”

I took a sip of my tea, it burnt my lips and mouth, but I did not pull it away.

“M-may I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“W-w-what… do they do to witches?”

“B-burnings. It usually ends in burnings.”

Hearing him stutter did calm my nerves a bit.

“You too seem to be losing your confidence as well. Are you perhaps, scared of me?”

His eyes widened, “scared? N-no, of course not.”

Ok Komaeda, this is your chance. 

You have a chance while he is vulnerable.

Show him that you are not a threat.

Show him you are a good person that does not deserve to be burned in front of an entire village.

Make him swoon. 

I gave him a soft, eye-closed smile.

“Please know I have no intention of hurting you or your people, if that makes you feel safer.”

I opened my eyes, still smiling, but a sad smile.

Hehe, give him puppy eyes.

I know I’m ugly but if I get lucky he might not be able to resist the puppy eyes.

“So I would appreciate it if you didn’t hurt me back, you seem sweet.”

His expression still held fear, but his voice sounded more confused.

“Sweet, how so?”

It’s working, getting on his good side will keep his mouth shut.

“Well, you came allllllllll the way out here just to check if there’s a threat. Keeping people safe despite not being asked, you seem very sweet.”

He cleared his throat again and scratched the back of his head, I’m assuming out of embarrassment.

“I-I'm just doing my job.”

Perfect.

Keep complimenting him.

He took another sip of his tea, “Anyways… you don’t seem like a threat. Y-you actually seem quite… pleasant.”

Fireworks went off in my head.

“But you’re not out of the clear yet! I won’t report you, but I’m keeping an eye on you!”

That’s fine, that’s okay.

Just as long as I don’t get murdered, I’m fine with some dorky village guard keeping an eye on me.

“I understand your worry, you are welcome to visit me anytime.”

“One more thing though,” he placed the empty mug on the dining table, 

“if you come to Jabberwock for groceries, ask one of the front guards for Hajime Hinata. I don’t trust you to be in the village by yourself.”

I placed my mug next to his,

“Will do, Hinata.”

“Don’t be casual with me, I already said I don’t trust you. Even if I let you live, you’re still a witch.”

I glared at him, “Alright, I will do what you say and will not be a bother. You can head out now, if that is all.”

“Alright,” he turned around slightly, “It was a pleasure, I’ll be back soon.”

And with that, Hajime Hinata was gone.

He was kind of an ass.

He was hot too.

He was an ass.


	2. Baskets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh Ko is out of suppliessss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAA TY TY FOR THE NICE COMMENTS ON HE LAST CHAPTER THEY MADE ME HAPPY

I was definitely stalling when it came time to go get supplies.

Even though I needed to, I would say anything to convince myself I didn’t.

At this point, I was basically living off of the peaches that grew next to my house. 

But I’d like to say my reasoning for not wanting to go into town was completely rational, my life is at stake here!

But I guess my life is also at stake if I don’t have food.

I threw my head back and groaned to myself as I closed the fridge. I REALLY don’t want to go.

“It’s a bad idea,” I said to myself as I put on some extra layers.

“A really bad idea,” I told myself as I grabbed a library book.

“I really shouldn’t go,” as I headed to the door.

“I’m gonna die,” as I opened it. 

“They’re gonna light me on fire,” as I stepped outside.

“But I guess you don’t mind you fucking dumbass,” as I breathed in the crisp, fall air.

I shivered and adjusted my scarf, I love the fall but man do I get cold easily.

I zipped up my jacket and grabbed two baskets, which I much preferred to use over plastic bags, because they were more environmentally friendly.

Also, baskets look cute.

Baskets make me look cute.

People should use baskets more.

After grabbing the two absolutely perfect accessories / item holders I started to stroll through the forest.

Not a lot of people come through here. My cousin, Sonia Nevermind, informed me that people believed these woods were haunted, which I found rather silly.

Maybe it’s just because I’m used to them, but I think these woods are rather nice, especially in this season. The tree leaves are painted many beautiful colors, and there’s a nice trail that leads directly to Jabberwock.

I hummed a soft tune to myself, lost in thought.

Didn’t the guard say there was a rumor going around about me being a witch?

I smiled to myself.

Of course, l didn’t want people to find out and burn me alive, but becoming a ghost story didn’t sound half-bad.

Yeah, I’ll be the cute little basket witch that lives deep in the haunted forest with my sexy guard boyfriend.

Guard boyfriend? 

I smacked myself in the forehead, god Ko you’re desperate. We established in the last chapter, that guard was an ass.

My face twisted into a more annoyed expression, and my skipping turned into angry speed-walking.

He said he didn’t trust me and talked about me being a witch was a BAD thing.

He’s mean.

I’m not bad. It’s not like I murder things to sacrifice or put curses on people.

Potions are cool, and so is flying on broomsticks and talking to ghosts.

I’m a gay, basket-loving, cliché witch man that grows peaches and can’t cook for shit.

So Hinata can just mind his own business.

Because I’m cool, and he’s not.  
He knows nothing about being cool.

He- oh I’m here.

Two guards stood at the front entrance, both wearing full suits of armor. One was a woman with silver braids, and the other was a man with bright pink hair that was loudly chatting her up.

The women looked tired.

Anyone was allowed into the village, so I’ve never talked to any of the guards.

I nervously approached them,

“I-I’m really sorry to bother you b-b-but, I was told to ask one of you for a man named Hajime Hinata?”

The pink-haired man stopped laughing and looked over at me,

“Hajime? What do ya want with him?”

“O-oh… well, uhm….”

“Soda, it is not appropriate to ask visitors personal questions,” the silver girl spoke, “we are simply here to serve.”

“Aw, lay off Peko! We’re knights, not servants! I-“

The woman shot him a cold glare that made him flinch and let out a small squeak.

“It’s Pekoyama, now would you mind taking this boy to Hinata? I will stay to guard.”

“Y-Yes ma’am!” He squeaked out as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the entrance.

He kept dragging me, until he eventually let me go. 

“Geez man, you almost got me killed.”

“I’m sorry, I guess.”

I didn’t really DO anything but if pinning the blame on me makes him happy I guess I’m fine with it.

We kept walking in silence until we reached a decently-sized building. It was made of bricks, much like the rest of the village, but not very colorful.

He led me inside, 

“He’s probably in the break room, but we gotta hurry so that I don’t get yelled at for being off-duty.”

I peeked through some of the small windows that were placed on the doors, most of the rooms were empty except for some targets and fake-replicas of weapons. We’re these training rooms?

The pink-haired guard, (who’s name was apparently Soda), stopped at one room. 

“He’s probably in here man, I gotta go before Pekoyama kills me!”

He started running away before I could respond, so I turned around and yelled to him,

“BUT WHAT IF HE’S NOT…. in here..”

My voice lowered when I realized he couldn’t hear me, and I sighed before hearing the door open behind me.

“Why are you yell- oh.”

I turned back around and realized who it was.

He sighed,  
“I’m guessing you need groceries?”

Hinata had no armor on this time, he was just wearing a grey-green jacket and pale blue sweatpants.

“Don’t sound so disappointed, sir. You were the one who established this rule.”

This face heated up due to the “sir.” I was a bit surprised, I assumed he would be used to this.

Though, the embarrassment was not a bad thing, actually, I welcomed it. Knowing he was sensitive to praise would certainly come in hand later, compliments would definitely get me on his good side.

“W-well we might as well get going, I don’t wanna have to spend anymore time with you then I already do.”

“I don’t want to either, you know. But, I guess it wouldn’t be that bad to have some company, especially someone who can protect my weak self...”

His face flushed more, “I never said I was going to protect you, I’m just not going to rat you out.”

I glared at him before turning back around for the final time, “You know, I’m starting to think dying wouldn’t be that bad.” 

He heard him let out a groan of annoyance as he led the way out of the building, and he definitely looked upset. 

Not like I blame him though, spending time with me must really suck. I mean, he didn’t have to be an ass but I’m not saying I don’t deserve it.

“So where are we going?” He said when we got outside.

“First the store, and then the bakery, and then maybe the library?”

“Geez, how much stuff do you need?”

“I live alone, in the forest. If I get enough supplies now I won’t need to come back anytime soon.”

I started to walk again, and it was my turn to lead the way. 

I really like Jabberwock. I’m not a huge fan of crowds, which is part of the reason I lived in the forest in the first place, (well other than the fact I don’t want people to know my secret.) 

But, I like coming here because it’s a lot less lonely! I have some family and friends here, and it’s a nice little town. Sometimes it will have festivals or farmers markets, which are fun to attend. It’s also obviously well-guarded, so I’m a bit disappointed that they have such a hatred for witches.

“So what do you do?” Asked the man behind me, snapping me out from my thoughts.

“How do you mean?”

“Like, witchy-stuff.”

I thought for a second, what I did wasn’t extremely interesting. Most of what I did is something you would probably see in a basic fantasy movie or TV-show, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t good with magic.

“I mostly make potions. Strength, healing, smarts, super-human abilities. They sell for a good amount since I’m decent at brewing.”

“Can you fly?”

“Not yet…”

“Do you absorb the souls of children to regain your youth before trapping their brother in the body of a cat?”

“I can’t recall a time I’ve felt the need to do that.”

“Well, do you have a regular cat?”

“That’s a cliché, I’m a dog person.”

I was a bit surprised by the amount of questions I was receiving, not many people are interested in hearing about magic. And I was even more surprised considering his lack of respect about witchery earlier.

Hinata and I both went to the small shop and got plenty of food. I also grabbed plenty of spices, which would definitely come in handy for brewing.

After purchasing, I realized that the two baskets would probably not be enough to hold everything I needed to get.

We soon started heading to the bakery, which wasn’t a super far walk, I still attempted to make small talk.

“So, how long are you planning to do this?”

“Do what?”

“Follow me. I mean, it would surprise me if you were just planning to do this every single time I went shopping.”

“Oh…” he thought for a sec, “I guess I’ll keep doing it until I can completely trust you.”

I smirked at him, “And what if you never trust me?”

“I dunno. I mean, I’m guessing you’re gonna try to earn my trust anyway so I don’t tell anyone.”

“That would be the smartest decision.”

As we got closer to the bakery, I could smell the sweet scents of freshly-made bread.

I love bakeries, and I love bread.

I ended up buying some loafs, donuts, and bagels. (I really like bagels.)

But then I realized something.

“Hey Hinata? Could you please help me carry some of this bread?”

He looked mad, “What? I came here to make sure you don't put anyone in danger, not carry your groceries.”

“Pleaseee! There’s not enough room to carry it all!”

“Yes there is.”

“But we still have to go to the library….”

“Fine, fucking fine.” He then proceeded to snatch one of the baskets for me, mumbling insults under his breath.

“Why are you upset?”

He glared at me like I was stupid, “have I not made it obvious that I don’t want to be around you?” 

I looked down, “I see… my apologies.”

Our walk to the library was silent.

But it’s okay, because when I got to the library, my mood completely changed.

As soon as we entered, I put down my baskets and immediately ran to the mystery section.

“HEY, YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME WITH YOUR GROCERIES!” I heard Hinata call out behind me, before someone else got mad at him for yelling in the library.

I didn’t listen to him though, I was busy trying to find the next book in this new series I’ve been interested in.

It’s called: Danganronpa.

The writing isn’t amazing, and I’m mostly just reading for the characters, but it is very entertaining.

As I was searching I heard Hinata’s angry grumbling get louder. It kinda felt I was prey getting hunted by this mean, angry predator. Though, I guess I wouldn’t exactly MIND if he pounced on me….

“Why are you so excited about being here? Aren’t you bored?”

“Hm?” It took me a second to process what he was saying, “oh, no I really like books!”

“But, why? You literally have magic, why would reading entertain you?”

“Just because I have magic doesn’t mean I can do WHATEVER,” I replied, “but you CAN read about whatever.”

“I guess that makes… some sort of sense.”

I didn’t reply this time, I just glanced over all the book titles until…

“Found it!”

“Found what?”

“There’s this really good book series I’ve been reading recently,” I rambled, “it’s this mystery about a killing game where these 16 students are trapped in a certain area, and they can only leave if they kill each other. Also, there’s motives to get them to do it, like this one disease where-“

This went one for a while.

“Yup, ok,” Hinata interrupted, “that’s great Komaeda, can we leave now?”

I realized what I was doing, “my apologies, I am quite sorry for being annoying.”

———————————

After checking out my books and returning my last one, me and Hinata left the library.

Both of our hands were almost completely full. Hinata looked annoyed, but didn’t complain anymore. 

I was a bit…. disappointed, about earlier. I wasn’t saying we had to be best friends, but it would be nice if he didn’t hate me. 

I don’t exactly blame him though, I would probably hate me too.

Not to mention, he might be scared of me.  
Actually, I should probably bring that up.

“Are you still scared of me?”

He jumped a bit, I think he was spacing out before I spoke, and that I startled him.

“...N-no”

I giggled, “It’s not like I’m going to curse you are anything!”

He looked relieved.

“Well…. maybe if you make me mad. But other than that, I won’t!”

I flashed him a sweet smile.

“I-if I make you mad?”

“It was a joke, sir.”

His face once again turned red, “please stop calling me that.”

———————————

When we got to the village’s entrance, Hinata started handing me the stuff he was carrying.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Giving you your stuff, so you can leave.”

I glared at him, “you are not going to accompany me home? How rude.”

The female guard from before was still there, and I noticed her flash him a dirty look, which in turn his expression became nervousness.

“U-uhm, actually, I think I will walk you home.”

“Ah, how wonderful!” I gave him a bright, eye-closed smile. “The woods can often get quite lonely…”

“Yeah…” he glanced at the female guard again, “how about we hurry up and get going.”

“Alright, let us go!” 

I started walking into the woods. I know he went through the woods to come get me, and probably has many other times, but I was still quite excited to show someone around.

I heard the satisfying crunches of the leaves underneath me, as we made our way to my home.

“Are you okay? You’re practically bouncing…”

“Oh sorry, I am just very excited to be able to show someone stuff, like that!”

I pointed at this one tree, and we stopped to look at it.

Well, it wasn’t so much a tree as a small stump.

It had an interesting look though, it had a carving at the front, kinda like two melting, sad eyes. And a long, pained mouth. 

It looked like a sad ghost.

“Oh yeah, the cursed stump.”

“Cursed?” I looked at him, “what do you mean cursed?”

“I’ve heard that if at least one person doesn’t leave it a piece of food every Halloween eve, it will put a curse on everyone who passed it prior. Apparently, people have come back in the morning afterwards, and all the stuff left behind would magically disappear.”

“Ohhh, so THAT’S where all that food comes from.”

“Y-you’re the one taking it?!”

I turned my gaze from the stump to him, “Well, I would not want all the candy left to go to waste. Not to mention the wrappers probably are not great for the environment.”

“I-I guess but, aren't you at least a little scared of getting cursed? I mean…. it’s not real and the story is bullshit but.. you seem…ya’know.”

“Gullible? Stupid?” I smiled.

“No! That’s not what I…” He looked embarrassed.

I giggled, “I am just messing with you! I am aware that is not what you were implying.”

He started walking again, forcing me to follow him. I grinned when I noticed how red his face was.

“You are easy to embarrass, Hinataaa~.”

“Easy to embarrass? Who said I was embarrassed?”

“Your face is red, like the leaves!”

His face only darkened, “That has nothing to do with it!”

I just giggled to myself and said nothing else. I am quite happy that he isn’t still upset with me, I would prefer if he didn’t yell at me again.

——————————-

When we got to my house, I opened the door and put everything on the kitchen table so I could put it away later.

“Well, I guess this is good-“

“WAIT!” I interrupted him, before grabbing another empty basket and dragging him to my backyard, showing off all of my peach trees.

“Do you like fruit?”

“Y-yeah… fruity stuff is my favorite.”

“Perfect,” I said, grabbing him by the wrist again and pulling him towards the trees.

We immediately began picking as many as we can, putting them in the basket. And when we were done, I handed it to him.

“Thanks but, why are you giving me stuff?”

I smiled at him, “It is just your reward for helping me carry things!”

“Oh uhm..” he still looked confused, but shrugged it off, “thank you, I guess.”

“You are very welcome! You can leave now. Unless, you wish to stay?!”

Hinata seemed to cringe at that, “No no, I should really get going. I-it was nice to see you… I guess.”

He mumbled the “I guess” part, but I still heard it.

I was a bit disappointed he did not want to stay, but I understand! It’s getting late anyway, and I wouldn’t want to spend time with me either.

He turned around and started walking away, “Bye bye Hinata!” I yelled, as I watched him leave.

He was nice!

And hot.

Still kind of an ass though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The cursed ghost stump was actually something my family would do. My great grandparents owned this large property and we would go camping there every Halloween, and there was a ghost stump. Every time someone went past it someone pointed out the fact it was shaped like aa ghost, so it became a joke that if we didn't it would "curse you." 
> 
> We also left it food sacrifices.


	3. Cookies and flying and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I don't wanna rush anyone but when will the next chapters for this fic be posted? I'm tired of waiting. 🙄😡
> 
> Also me, who hasn't updated in 3 weeks: 🥴🥺❤😽💕

I once again crashed into the side of my house.

I thumped into the grass and grunted before rubbing the side of my head, trying to make it hurt less.

‘Stupid broom,’ I thought to myself, ‘stupid book and magic spells. Stupid me for being stupid…’

I grunted again as I pushed myself back up, wincing at the pain.

I stood up on shaky legs, ‘ok, it’s fine, just have hope.’

Full of determination, I opened the big, heavy book once again. 

I took a deep breath and positioned myself on the broom, ‘focus Ko, you’re all alone and it’s okay if you make a mistake.’

I memorized the written symbols and closed my eyes. Taking another deep breath, I focused all of my energy on those marks, humming a small tune.

I felt my feet disconnect with the ground and I smiled to myself. I had this part down, it was just the controlling part I was having a hard time with.

I opened my eyes so I could see where I was going, but still tried to keep as calm as possible.

‘Forward… go forward.’

I did go forward.

I crashed into a tree.

I fell to the ground again and winced in pain.

“That sucked.”

I scrambled to my knees when I heard the familiar voice, scared by the sudden noise. I quickly replaced my shocked face with an annoyed one.

“You should try flying, they make it look easy in movies.”

Hinata sat down beside me, “speaking of which, are witches in media like, offensive to you?”

I leaned back against the tree I crashed into, “not really, it’s kinda entertaining.”

He leaned back after me, “those were some good peaches.”

I smiled to myself, “I am glad….. can you cook?”

He hummed, “with a recipe. My friend, Hanamura, is really good at it.”

I chuckled, “You have friends?”

He turned his head to glare at me, “Certainly more than you.”

I huffed in response, “I was joking, though I guess it is a bit hypocritical...”

He looked somewhat concerned, though it could have just been my imagination. 

“You have no friends?”

I giggled, “I'm not quite sure why you are surprised, risking people finding out about me performing witchcraft would not be intelligent.”

He looked confused, “if that’s the only reason you don’t have friends, why be a witch?”

“I guess it was just how I was raised,” I lied.

There were many other reasons, but those reasons were nothing he should be forced to worry about.

That, and the writer wanted to wait till’ later to reveal it for drama and angst.

“But didn’t you say at one point that you knew some people from the village?”

I giggled once again, “you are a very good listener, sir! It is nice to have someone paying attention to me…”

His face turned a deep red, “s-stop calling me that, and answer my question!”

I just giggled harder, “Yes sirrrrr~… I have a cousin who lives in Jabberwock! I am also...acquainted… with a few of her friends.”

He tried to ignore the “sir” despite the fact his face was burning red, “Cousin? What is her name?”

“Sonia Nevermind, it might have been hard to tell, she is extremely beautiful.”

“Sonia? No, no, I should have known sooner, you two definitely look alike.”

“You two refer to each other by your given names? Who exactly are you to her?”

“We’re friends, my buddy Kazuichi has the biggest crush on her.”

“Small world, it seems. And I’ve heard all about, ‘your buddy,’ Sonia is not very fond of him.”

“I don’t blame her, he’s a good guy but god Is he annoying.”

I rolled over on my side so I was facing Hinata, “Do you think we will ever refer to each other like that?”

He did the same, “by our given names? Nah, I doubt it.”

“Why?”

He took a second to think about it, “you’re a witch.”

I rolled back over, “I don’t exactly understand, but I do not blame you.”

“What is there to understand? Why would I want to be close to someone who is a danger to Jabberwock?”

“A danger?” I snickered, “I'd understand your dislike for me because of my personality, but I’m not even close to being a threat!”

I just laughed harder, “ahaha~! What would I even do, curse you?”

“Well… yeah?”

“Ehehe…. Even if I wanted to curse anyone, it takes quite a bit of energy. It would be inconvenient to do so much to hurt someone over a grudge that would probably only last a day…”

“W-What about demons?”

“Demons? I do not interact with satanic identities, maybe ghosts, but not demons.”

“Spells?”

“Hehe… if you’re worried about curses, demons, and spells, I’d advise you keep an eye on Sonia instead of me.”

“...is Sonia a witch?”

I hummed, “not really, but I have definitely taught her some things.”

The next minute was in silence. I wouldn’t exactly call it comfortable, but it wasn’t awkward.

“So, you said you could cook?”

“Kinda, only if I’m told what to do.”

I sat up and smiled at him, “do you want to make something with me? I’m not very good at baking, but I want cookies…”

He looked surprised, “oh uhm, s-sure. Yeah, I’ll help you bake.”

————————————

I pulled out a big cooking book and started flipping through pages. 

“What kind of cookies should we make?”

I flipped quickly through the pages, “let us just stick to the basics for now, how about chocolate chip?”

“Sounds good, so uhhh…. what do we need?”

“We need…”

I started listing off the items as I heard Hinata scramble around behind me. He gathered all the ingredients and placed them on the counter next to me.

“Hey, where do you put the sugar?”

I pointed up to a cabinet on my left, “in there!”

When he turned around to get it, I blushed. I’m not sure why I was blushing, maybe it was due to the fact that I barely have people visit me, or because I finally got the cookies I wanted? 

After everything was all gathered on the counter top we started measuring it all and putting it into bowls, stirring and mixing every so often. 

Then we finally got to the main ingredient.

Chocolate chips.

I, of course, dumped in way too fucking much, pretty much destroying all of the batter we just spent our time on.

The man behind me apparently had something to say on the matter, “what are you doing?”

“Putting in the chocolate chips, obviously.”

He looked…. concerned, and kind of tired.

“Why so many?”

“Why not?”

He huffed and said nothing.

Once we were all done with the dough, we put it in the fridge.

The tanner man looked at me, “so...now what?”

“Hmmm…..” I thought for a moment, “Do you like books?”

“Sure,” He said, despite looking completely uninterested, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to read a bit..”

“Alright!” I said, walking towards a certain room, hoping he was following me.

I brought him to a tiny library, with lots of bookshelves. There was also a couch, with a coffee table in front of it, a matching chair next to it, and a rug underneath it. It was a pretty basic setup, but comfy, and a perfect place to read with a knight man whom you just made cookies with, and who also hates your guts.

“Alright, over there are to mystery novels, and those are the fantasy novels, and those are the romance novels, and-“

“Romance novels?”

“Yes, why?”

“You just don’t strike me as the type who would read that sort of stuff.”

I smirked, “I’m not sure what you mean, I am extremely romantic.”

“Not you’re not.”

“Maybe not around you,” I said, before turning around to grab that library book I got the other day.

He followed me, “well, who exactly ARE you romantic around?”

I grabbed the book from the coffee table, “Are you asking me if there is someone I am interested in? Not at the moment, no.”

“Who WOULD you be interested in?”

I sat down on the couch, “like… my type? I’ll tell you, but you have to tell me yours.”

He sat down next to me and sighed, “Alright, But you go first.”

“Well…” I thought for a second, “I would like him to be strong, and able to protect himself. It would be nice for him to protect me, of course, but I’m not exactly worried about that. And… I’m not exactly picky on appearance, but it wouldn’t hurt to hope for him to be attractive.”

I continued, “And I would want him to be very, very affectionate. That is one of the most important things I would want in a relationship! Lots of affection.”

“I guess it’s my turn,” he looked slightly nervous.

“I want them to be pretty, and… funny, I guess. I’m not sure, I never really put that much thought into it. Maybe…”

“I wouldn’t want them to be judgy, or get annoyed or mad easily. I… would prefer them to be calm, and to make me feel comfortable.”

I already had my face buried in my book, “I guess those would be some nice attributes, though, them not judging you a bunch should probably be a given.”

He walked away to go find a book, “yeah, I guess…”

I yawned, that broom “riding” tuckered me out…

‘But you have a guest!’ I thought to myself.

‘Yeah, well this is my house. If I wanna go to sleep, I can.’

My brain was coming up with some other argument to stop me from falling asleep, but it didn’t matter because I ended up passing out anyway.

————————————————

When I woke up, I was laying down, snuggled up next to Hinata.

….

Wait, what?

My eyes shot open and I was greeted by a sleeping Hinata. He had his arms wrapped around me, and I was curled up facing his chest.

...Help

Help me.

I was torn, should I wake him up?

But… if I woke him, would he get mad at me?

Should I just pretend to be asleep?

I closed my eyes.

‘If there really is a lord, please have mercy. I know I never really believed in you, but I need your kindness, just this once. I-‘

“Komaeda?”

I slowly opened my eyes once again, managing to hold a nervous smile.

“G-good morning Hinata, or… evening? I’m not quite sure…”

It took him a second to process what was happening until he shot up and stared at me,

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO!”

“It’s fine Hinata, I’m sure you didn’t- WHAT?”

“I-I mean, I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I GUESS I KINDA JUST, FELL ASLEEP! A-AND WE ENDED UP IN THAT… POSITION??”

I took deep breaths, he didn’t seem angry. I sat up and smiled.

“It is okay, Hinata. It was an accident. Now, we should put those cookies into the oven.”

That seemed to calm him down. He cleared his throat,

“Ahem… y-yes… let’s make those… cookies.”

We both stood up and began walking to the kitchen. Despite being able to hold a calmer tone, my mind was going a million miles per second. I was stumbling and I hoped that Hinata didn’t notice, though I’m 99.9% sure that he did anyways.

\--------------------------------

I put on some muffin mits and opened the oven, taking out the first batch of cookies. 

They,

we’re completely burnt…

“What did we do?!?” I cried.

“I’m… not sure.”

I frowned, “I guess I’m just a bad luck charm…”

I leaned down and took out the 2nd batch of cookies.

They,

We’re completely perfect!

Hinata’s jaw was wide open, “HUH?”

I grabbed the first batch of cookies and went to throw them away, “well… at least we have one good batch of cookies! Would you like some tea?”

Hinata was still a bit shaken, “y-yeah…”

I put the good batch on the table and started making the tea, “what kind? Jasmine? Cherry? Or maybe you would prefer classic green tea?”

He sat down in front of the cookies, “Do you have honey?”

I grabbed the kettle and filled it with water, “of course!” 

“...”

“So where’s the big cauldron, and frog eyes and shit?”

“Caldron? I have a tiny one that you can put on the stove, but not any frog eyes…”

“Hm… what do you put in the potions?”

I dropped the tea bag into the boiling water, “well, it depends on what kind of potion.”

“What about a love potion?”

I felt my face heat up, “O-oh, well it would require a base of basil tea and a bit of alcohol. It would also need some red or lavender, or yellow and red tipped rose petals, cinnamon, Hibiscus, and vanilla. I believe there are a few other things, but I don’t have it completely memorized yet.”

“Why do the rose petals have to be a certain color?”

I started to pour the tea, “Well, rose colors represent different things. Lavender roses represent love at first sight and enchantment. The yellow rose with red tips represents falling in love. And the red represents love, beauty, respect, and passion.”

“Can you like, create your own potions? Depending on what you put in it would change the effect, right?”

“Of course! Potions are completely customizable!”

I brought the tea over happily. Maybe it was selfish, but I really did enjoy talking with people about this.

He took the mug from me, “so you said last time that you sold your potions?”

“Yes! I am a commissioner. Someone will give me the details of what they want the drink to do, and I’ll put the correct ingredients in.”

“But… isn’t that dangerous? What if someone found out they were dealing with witchcraft?”

I let out a soft chuckle, “a lot more people want magic than you would think Hinata.~”

“Then why would you have to hide the fact you’re a witch?”

I chuckled more, “this is a cruel world we live in… As long as people get their purchases, they wouldn’t mind me getting killed. I’m simply an afterthought to their precious magic…”

He looked concerned, “that’s… morbid.”

I laughed even more as I reached for a cookie.

————————————————

We were back outside with two brooms.

We finished all the cookies, which were amazing BY THE WAY, and we needed something else to do.

We weren’t going to read anymore because of what happened… last time.

My face turned red just thinking about it.

“I’m…. not sure how I feel about this.”

I looked over at him and tilted my head, “what do you mean?”

“I mean… it’s MAGIC. Not only do I have NO EXPERIENCE with it, but also it’s MAGIC!”

“You’ll be fine! I bet you will have a much better time with it than me, anyways.”

I grabbed the big book that I was holding against my side and flipped to a certain page.

“What exactly are we summoning?”

I shot him a glare, “we’re not summoning anything! This symbol is going to be used to help as fly, so make sure you memorize it.”

“Memorize? I can’t promise that.”

I gave him a few seconds to ingrain it into his mind before slamming the book shut. I put it down carefully into the grass before positioning myself over the broom, Hinata following my actions.

“Ok, so what you wanna do to lift yourself up is to relax your body. Act like it’s not even there, it’s not important.”

“Yeah it is, what if I crash and die?”

“Shut up don’t interrupt me. Next you want to imagine the symbol from earlier, focus on it. Then you must whistle or hum in order to deliver the spell!”

When I looked back over, I expected a confused, and somewhat annoyed expression.  
But that’s not what I got.

Hinata was already off the ground.

I stared in shock for a few seconds before turning to do the same. Since I’ve done this before I easily started floating, humming quietly to myself.

Once we were both at the same height he looked at me, “so now what?”

The problem was, I wasn’t completely sure how to do this either. “Just… imagine yourself moving forward I guess???”

His eyes widened, “Y-you… DON’T KNOW?”

I smiled back awkwardly, “m-maybe…”

He gave me an extremely dirty face before turning to look in front of him.

Then, get this:

He moved FORWARD.

And DIDN’T crash.

I moved too, the only difference being my broom LAUNCHED ME FORWARD and I crashed into a tree.

“Ow.”

Hinata circled around the tree I was currently stuck in, “y-you good?”

“Yeah…” I mumbled.

He moved even closer and grabbed my arm, pushing himself back and yanking me out of the tree.

I huffed, “Why are you so good at this?”

“Why are you so bad, aren’t you the professional here?”

“I never said that.”

I was pretty much hanging in the air, Hinata holding me by the arm.

“Can you put me down, please?”

He groaned and pulled me up onto his broom, which I gladly wrapped my legs around, sitting in front of him.

“Why are you so LIGHT?”

“I dunno.”

I grabbed the front of the broom with my hands, holding on extra tight.

Hinata did too, placing us both in an awkward position where his arms were pretty much wrapped around me, making my face flush completely. “Y-you can just put me on the Earth y'know…?”

“Yeah but… don’t you wanna fly too?”

“I-I-I do. But, doesn’t being this close to my gross self weird you out?”

“If you keep going on like that I’ll push you off.”

“That would be… unpleasant. Ok, you may do whatever you like.”

He didn’t respond, busy focusing.

After about a minute we started moving, it wasn’t very smooth, it more so moved inch by inch. Every time it came to a strong halt, I was pushed back into Hinata slightly.

I am extremely uncomfortable.

It took a while but we finally started going at a smoother pace, gliding slowly through the air.

“You’re really good at this Hinata! How are you making yourself go slow?”

“Ok so… I’m not sure if this is how it works but… I think you’re pushing the symbols too much. You’re… supposed to make it flow, right? So I think you might be focusing too hard…?”

“....Wow, you sound like a pro Hinata! Yeah, I guess that would make sense!”

“I WOULD be flattered at that comment, but if it wasn’t obvious, this isn’t something I WANT to be a pro at.”

I pouted, “You’re no fun, you probably have a boring life.”

“Hey! My life is NOT boring! I have great friends, a great family, plenty of-“

“Can we move some more now?”

He sighed before going quiet again. He continued whistling and the little inches started back up, like we were trying to get an old car to move. The inches quickly turned into feet, and the bumps were almost gone. 

Suddenly, we were launched forward, and I fell back into Hinata as he desperately tried to direct the broom.

We just nearly missed a tree we were about to crash into, swerving around it.

As terrifying as it was, it was pretty fun.

“...is there somewhere specifically we are headed?”

He stopped whistling for a second so he could speak, “I-I’M JUST TRYING TO GET USED TO HOW TO CONTROL THIS THING!”

I hummed and looked straight forward, surprisingly calm.

I closed my eyes and smiled softly, enjoying the breeze, “ok… just land when you want to.”

“I DON’T KNOW HOW?”

I guess I got lost in thought, because I didn’t respond.

We zoomed around for a bit longer, sometimes I would almost fall off because of how hard we would turn. When that happened Hinata would stick his arm out slightly so that I didn’t.

Hinata was still freaking out, but I wasn’t. Instead, I was taking in the cool air, it would probably snow soon.

Winter is one of my favorite seasons, I liked the cold. And I like it when it snows and I can curl up under the covers with a warm cup of tea.

But that’s not important right now. What IS important is how me and Hinata can get on the ground before we crash.

“HOW, DO I LAND??”

I hummed in thought, “settle the chart- errrr… symbol. Maybe like a feather gently landing onto the ground?”

“CHART???”

“Haha… I forgot to tell you this was charter magic. Just do what I told you!”

He gave no response. The broom suddenly came to a halt, pushing me back farther than all the other times, forcing a gasp out of me.

We stayed in the air for a second, not moving an inch, before dropping to the ground.

I got lucky, landing into a small pile of dead leaves. I couldn’t say the same for Hinata, who groaned in pain when he hit.

I purposefully let out a whine, “nng… are you okay?”

The brunette’s voice was strained and raspy, “yeah…” he huffed, “I guess I fucked up, huh?”

I let out a tired and half-assed chuckle, “yeah… you did good with everything else, though.”

I winced as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, “maybe to you, but I had absolutely no idea what I was doing.”

I repeated his actions, getting on my feet instead of sitting up. Which HE then repeated.

———————————

“Do you have any more peaches?”

“No, sorry. It is getting too cold for them to grow. I can send you home with more of that honey tea, though!”

He slipped on his shoes, “nah, it’s fine. I can always just buy some.”

“Alright! Though I do feel a bit guilty not sending you off with anything…”

He turned around and opened the door, “it's not a big deal…”

“Anyways, I’ll be on my way, cya.”

“Safe travels!”

And with that, for the third time, Hajime Hinata was now gone.

He was still hot, but slightly LESS than an ass.

Which I obviously don’t mind, we made food, did some magic, and took a nap.

Just then, the events of today sunk in:  
I made cookies, rode on a broom, and cuddled with a dude.

I want more cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I am REALLY BAD at explaining how the magic works.
> 
> The magic in this fic is based off of Garth Nix's "Sabriel." 
> 
> It will be explained more in depth in later chapters, but like I said I am really bad at explaining things so here's a link to a Wiki article that will help you understand a bit more <3
> 
> https://oldkingdomwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Charter_magic#


	4. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okokok so there are some song lyrics in here and if you wanna listen to it it’s called:
> 
> Itsumo Doori no Brand New Days  
> by Afterglow!
> 
> (Yes, it’s a Bandori song.)

_I was curled up with the brunette under a blanket._

_He ran his fingers through my hair, nuzzling his face in my neck, applying soft and slow kisses._

_I whined and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer._

_“I love you,” his voice was gentle and I felt his breath on my throat, causing me to flinch slightly._

_Some of my muscles fidgeted, but my mind was calm. Everything felt warm and soft, almost dreamlike._

I think it felt like this because I was dreaming.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

_What the fuck was that?_

I rubbed my eyes with my palm and tried to process just what exactly that dream was about.

I should be surprised at the fact I dreamt about cuddling with a guy I barely knew, but I’m not.

Hinata was attractive, and mixed with the fact that I was extremely touch-starved, I honestly should have expected this.

I laid on my side, curling up in my blanket.

_I don’t wanna get up._

Soon, I drifted off again.

——————————————

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and fell backwards into the pile of leaves.

I felt them crunch under me, letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

I laid in the leaves for another minute, being too relaxed to move. I used the rake to push myself up.

When I had finally gotten out of bed, it was around lunch time.

I haven’t eaten yet.

I grabbed the rake and headed back inside, singing to myself,

“Brand new days are the same as always…

We’ll touch changing days at an unchanging distance.”

After discarding the rake, I went to the kitchen and prepared some buttered toast and tea.

_Can’t starve._

My brain went back to the dream I had last night.

I expected to be uncomfortable thinking of it, but instead it made me feel warm and fuzzy.

I started singing softly again as I thought of it, almost mumbling.

“Ah, suddenly saying I’m happy…

I embrace these feelings as the tears welled up.”

The song I was singing seemed rather positive, and the lyrics were about finding something weirdly special about repeating days that you once found irritating.

Though, I couldn’t help but imagine that the song meant something darker.

I was probably just interpreting it wrong.

I looked down at the toast I was eating.

_I COULD starve._

“Start, everyone.

Start, together with me.

A certain, miracle?

Created anew,

We’ll make it happen now.”

I took a sip of my tea as I finished my toast.

_I should get a tv._

My next destination was the library, grabbing my phone and some blankets, I curled up under the covers.

_Should I ask Hinata for his phone number?_

For some reason, that thought seemed embarrassing to me.

I only had a few people in my contacts, and they were all family (one of which was Sonia, of course.)

Thinking about Hinata only made me remember the dream, which made me a bit more embarrassed.

I turned on a random anime on my phone that Sonia had recommended, putting it on the coffee table and laying down on the couch.

_I should REALLY get a tv._

I tried paying attention to the screen in front of me, but I very quickly got bored.

…

_I’m not even that tired._

_So why do I want to sleep?_

_…_

_Brand new days are the same as always._

_We touch changing days at an unchanging distance._

_…_

I felt myself doze off.

_…_

_I walked down an empty road, not exactly sure where I was headed._

_I looked at the sky, it was changing._

_It went from night to day in a second._

_Night, day, night, day, night, day, night, day._

_Yet I didn’t stop walking._

_My feet are tired._

_…_

_Can I rest?_

_I sat down, watching small clouds circle around me._

_“You should keep walking!” They said._

_“Keep going, you can do it!”_

_But I didn’t listen to the words._

_My feet hurt._

_I felt the need to keep walking, because I knew something bad would happen if I didn’t._

_My feet hurt._

_…_

_Ah, suddenly saying I’m happy._

_I didn’t want to get up._

_My feet hurt._

_I embraced these feelings as the tears welled up._

_I should get up._

_My feet hurt._

_I looked up and saw something._

_...Hinata?_

_There he was, just a few more feet in front of me._

_I only have to walk a few more feet._

_My feet hurt._

_I don’t care._

_I got up, wiping the dust off my jeans._

_I didn’t even realize that I was completely surrounded by clouds now, but when I started walking again they disappeared._

_Start, everyone._

_Start, together with me._

_A certain, miracle?_

_Created anew,_

_We’ll make it happen now._

And that’s when I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is secretly a vent chapter ehehe 🥴👉👈
> 
> Ok I’m sorry you got such a short chapter after waiting, BUT I rewrote this twice because I was originally gonna do a Christmas chapter but then I was like “lmao fuck that I want it to be autumn 😡”


	5. Kokichi, Maki, Kiibo, and rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satania-San is taste-deaf.

“Is that… a clover?”

I steered the knife in order to make a curve, “Yup.”

“It looks good.”

Sonia had forced Hinata to bring me pumpkins.

Apparently, she had seen him with me when I went shopping, and made him deliver some pumpkins for me.

Of course, Hinata was upset with the fact he had to carry them all the way through the forest, so in order to cool him down I was letting him carve one.

I reached my hand into the top of the pumpkin and popped out the design, “Do you want some of these pumpkin seeds so you can cook them?”

He just looked at me,

“...ew.”

I looked back at him, extremely confused and offended.

“Huh?! Roasted pumpkin seeds are absolutely delicious!”

I looked down sadly, “your lack of taste is absolutely despair-inducing Hinata-kun… I pity you.”

“I’m not a hamster, Komaeda.”

I looked back up and replaced my disappointed expression with a cheerful one, “speaking of which, if Hinata-kun does not want the seeds I will give them to Tanaka-kun’s hamsters! He is always looking for treats for them.”

If you have not noticed, I started calling the brunette “Hinata-kun.” 

I thought calling him this would seem more “friendly.” And of course, I wanted to show I respected him enough to use this suffix. Though, how his face got a bit redder everytime I used it certainly didn’t go unnoticed.

“Gundham? Do you know him from Sonia?”

“Of course!” I smiled softly to myself as I remembered Sonia’s friend, and his soft little animals, “he let me hold his hamsters! They were so cute and fluffy, and one time he let one of his dogs spend the night with me! And-“

I went on a little ramble about all of Tanaka-kun's little pets, which I immediately regretted doing. Weirdly enough though, the guard didn’t stop me.

I felt my face heat up out of embarrassment, “sorry about that Hinata-kun. I didn’t realize I was talking so much. I-“

“It’s fine.”

When I looked at him, his face was redder than mine.

And when I saw him like that, I remembered that dream I had about him, causing myself to just blush more.

AND THEN, when he finally looked at me he saw how red I was, causing HIM to just blush EVEN MORE.

We were stuck.

Stuck, in an endless cycle of awkwardly looking at each other and getting embarrassed.

I had to break it, “hey… can I have your phone number?”

Dear god, that made it worse.

“O-oh! Yeah, I’ll tell you while you type… it in…”

I hate myself.

I hate Hinata-kun.

I hate both of us.

I hate both of us because we’re awkward.

Both of our faces cooled down as I put in the number. My face was still dusted with red, but not as much.

I put away my phone, “alright, how about we go inside? I’m not quite sure what we would do, but I’m getting cold.”

_‘Except for my face.’_

“Y-Yeah… maybe we could cook something again?”

I stood up, “sounds great!”

————————————————

Hinata put both his hands on his hips, “so, what extravagant dish are we crafting today?”

I hummed nonchalantly, “I didn’t know you had that advanced of a vocabulary, Hinata-kun.”

He flicked my forehead, to which I whined and swatted his hand away.

“Don’t mock me, I’m incredibly intelligent.”

I hummed again, but this time it was in thought, “I bought some sauce for it the other day, shall we make curry?” 

Yes, perfect. Despite being a common meal, you can’t go wrong with curry.

“Yeah, sure. Is it gonna be really spicy?”

“Sure, if you would like it to be!”

…

I don’t really like spicy things…

————————

I took the first bite, a bottle of water next to me just in case the spice was too much.

I was pleasantly surprised! I figured that I would have messed up the dish in some way, or it would be too spicy, but it wasn’t.

I made a noise of improvement before the brunette took his bite.

His eyes went wide.

I thought this was a good sign, but it wasn’t.

He grabbed MY water because he didn’t grab one for himself, and spoke when he finished chugging about half of it.

“How can you just eat that?!”

I looked at him, confused.

“What do you mean?”

He took another sip of the (my) water. 

“What do YOU mean?! Isn’t your mouth fucking burning up right now?!”

I took another bite,

“It’s not that bad.”

The guard looked at me like I had three heads.

“I- are you taste deaf??”

“No, I can still taste it, it’s just not that spicy.”

I continued to eat normally. I’m not exactly sure why he was making such a big deal out of this, does he have low-tolerance for spicy things?

Hinata-kun finished about 3 bottles of water by the end.

At least he was hydrated.

———————

“Why are you always _yawning?_ ”

“I’m always tired.”

We had made it to my bedroom.

(Not like that, weirdo.)

We were just playing on our phones, and I started yawning again.

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, this is your house.”

I closed my eyes, I felt like going to sleep. 

“No ideas?” He questioned.

“No, being a witch isn’t as interesting as it seems.”

…

“How’s life?” He asked suddenly.

…

I opened my eyes, “tiring… boring.”

“How about you?”

He thought for a second, “normal, I guess.”

…

“How do you feel?”

“Right now?” I smiled, “tired, bored.”

“How do you feel?”

…

“The same.”

I didn’t reply to that.

The same?

I hope not.

I hope he doesn’t feel the same.

…

“Hey Komaeda?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you actually become a witch?”

…

Quiet.

I hate the quiet.

I hate the quiet but I hate noise.

“Because I thought if I was a witch it wouldn’t be boring, and I wouldn’t be tired.”

…

“Did it work?”

…

“I’m tired and bored now, aren’t I?”

…

I sat up, suddenly breaking the depressing mood.

“Care to see my garden?”

The brunette looked at me, questionably, “you have a garden?”

I grinned at him, “of course! If I were to buy ALL of my herbs and flowers it would be expensive!”

————————

“It’s… beautiful.”

I felt proud, “they are prettier in the spring, but of course! I am very fond of beautiful things.”

Living in the middle of the forest, I have a lot of space. 

Obviously, I had my peach trees, but I had plenty of other stuff as well. 

“Yet you aren’t fond of yourself?”

“Huh?”

I seemed to have been staring off into space, “what did you say, Hinata-kun?”

He leaned over lines of different colored roses, “how long have you been growing these?”

“Ah… well,” I grabbed a watering can, “I planted most of these last spring, though I’ve had experience with flowers all my life. My mother had a garden.”

The brunette reached out and touched some of the soft petals, “what are these for? Magic wise, I mean.”

I looked over to see what he was referring to, “which color?”

“All of them.”

I walked over and sat next to the guard before pointing at the red roses.

“As I've said before, red means passion, and ‘true love.”

I pointed at the orange, “orange basically means ‘I’m proud of you,’ or, ‘I look up to you.”

“Yellow is… interesting. It was once seen in a bad way, as jealousy. It was given to tell people, ‘we are just friends.”

I stopped to think before continuing, “but now it is more positive. It is now used as a symbol of platonic friendship, and happiness. It can also be used to say ‘welcome back’ or ‘remember.”

“Lavender roses are for enchantment and ‘love at first sight.’ It can also be a symbol of royalty.”

“Pink is gratitude, grace, and joy.”

“White is often used at weddings, because it means ‘purity and new beginnings.”

“Black roses are exactly what you would expect, loss. It isn’t specifically death, just… despair.”

He looked at me, “do you not have blue roses?”

I just chuckled, “blue roses do not exist, Hinata-kun. They are artificially dyed.”

“Anyways,” I spoke again, “I need to go get some water, I’ll be right back.”

I headed inside and filled up the water can, but when I came back outside…

“LEAVE, GET OUTTA HERE!”

“What are you yelling at?”

The brunette pointed to a black-furred coyote.

I put my hands on my hips, “Kokichi, don’t eat my plants!”

The wild canine just barked at me.

“K-Kokichi? It has a name?”

“Yeah, there’s also a stray cat around here named Maki. I don’t think they like each other, but he hasn’t eaten her so I guess it’s fine. And… I think Kokichi has a boyfriend?”

Hinata relaxed a bit, “so… is he friendly?”

I began watering the roses, “yes and no. He doesn’t attack people, but he’s a troublemaker.”

The guard cautiously approached the little dog, “he has a boyfriend?”

“I think so… I always see him with a white coyote he likes to mess with, I think he’s scared of me, though. We call him Kiibo, Sonia and a few friends helped me name them.”

“Can I pet him?”

I moved over to a patch of mint, “you can try.”

The brunette slowly held his hand out, and in response Kokichi _growled._

Then Kokichi started cackling.

I poured water on the herb, “I told you, he’s a brat.”

The coyote shoved his furry little head into Hinata’s hand, pretty much forcing the guard to pet him.

I felt something brush against my leg, I looked down and saw a brown cat. Kneeling down, I scratched behind her ear.

Kokichi’s vision immediately shifted to the tabby, grinning wide at her. Maki scrunched back, apparently aware of what was to happen next.

Kokichi bolted towards her and the brown cat scrambled to turn around and run.

They ran around the garden for a while, but in the end, Kokichi had caught up with her and picked the tabby up by the scruff, making her let out a yowl.

Hinata-kun just watched, severally entertained. 

Everything was all fine and dandy until I felt a drop of water hit my nose.

I looked at the brunette, “do you feel… rain?”

He shot me a confused look before looking up at the sky.

The sky was dark now, gray and cloudy. 

One drop turned into two, two turned into three, and soon it was POURING.

Me, Hinata-kun, and the animals ran inside.

————————

“KIIBOOO?!”

I saw a white dog come out from behind a tree, Kokichi next to me.

The black canine whimpered, and the other one cautiously approached the door. 

I stepped back, hoping if I got farther away, he would get closer.

It took a minute for Kiibo to get inside, but once he did I immediately shut the door.

Kiibo scrambled into another room, presumably to get away from me, and Kokichi bolted after him.

I sighed, relieved that Kiibo was out of the cold rain, even if he didn’t let me pet him.

I got changed in my bedroom, just putting on a non-wet pair of boxers and t-shirt.

I greeted Hinata-kun as I practically threw myself on the couch.

“Heya… Need a fresh pair of clothes?”

“No,” he said, tiredly, “your clothes won’t fit me anyways.”

He was right, even if I gave him something, I’m _far_ too thin. Not even just compared to Hinata, just in general.

He poked my forehead, waking me up from my almost-asleep state.

“We should have plenty of curry left, at least reheat that before you fall asleep.”

I let out a little yawn and sat up begrudgingly.

Once we finished our second dish of apparently “unbearably spicy” curry, it was time for bed.

“You take it, it’s my house, it wouldn’t hurt for me to sleep on the couch _one_ night.”

“Exactly, it’s _your_ house, you take it.”

“But you're the guest! I couldn’t be rude, it’s all yours.”

“Yeah, I’m the guest. It’s your property and you deserve it.”

This argument went on for a bit, even going as far to mention the possibility of someone breaking in or the couch causing one of us back problems. 

In the end, we decided on sharing it. We were too tired to argue any longer, and my bed was decently-sized.

I fell onto the bed before curling up into the covers, feeling Hinata-kun plopping down next to me.

I yawned when Hinata turned off the last light, “goodnight Hinata-kun, I’m sleepyyy…”

“Night.”

As I drifted to sleep, I smiled to myself. I was glad to finally have someone to spend time with, even if it was due to unfortunate circumstances. I’m growing closer with Hinata-kun, and I was happy that we were getting along a bit more, even if we were not completely able to call each other friend-

Oh.

Oh no.

The brunette had turned over and grabbed on, practically spooning me.

I closed my eyes as I felt my face heat up.

_Should I wake him?_

I wasn’t exactly _complaining_ about this position, it was certainly… comfortable.

I ended up giving in, pressing back and letting myself drown in the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi hi hi hi  
> So the V3 cast are all animals, some are pets and some are just random animals.
> 
> Also!!! I won’t pay too much attention to any side ships in this fic, so don’t yell at me if your ship isn’t in here. 😡😡😡
> 
> Anyways uhhh *feeds you Komahina cuddles*


End file.
